


Blind and Dumb Ambition

by jenn_mischievious_mind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Journalist, Kinky Reader, List, Press Junket, Thighs, nterview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_mischievious_mind/pseuds/jenn_mischievious_mind
Summary: Warnings: Grammar mistakes, I wrote it in a spunk. Awful title.I had this idea in the back of my head, came while I was writing A Perfect Fit. I’m actually having a hard time with Fucks not found (Ben Hardy story), so I thought getting this one out my head would clear my foggy brain. There’s a part 2 if you’re interested. (Also at the time I felt weird writing about a real person, Sebastian Stan, and not one of his character that’s why it didn’t came out.. until today.)
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Grammar mistakes, I wrote it in a spunk. Awful title.
> 
> I had this idea in the back of my head, came while I was writing A Perfect Fit. I’m actually having a hard time with Fucks not found (Ben Hardy story), so I thought getting this one out my head would clear my foggy brain. There’s a part 2 if you’re interested. (Also at the time I felt weird writing about a real person, Sebastian Stan, and not one of his character that’s why it didn’t came out.. until today.)

As you were to interview the cast on the red carpet at the Premiere of the last Avengers movie you had to focus on the interview parts and not the handsome blue eyed man that is Sebastian Stan.

As the show was about to start you were reviewing your questions with your cameraman, verifying if the mic was working well and all. You greeted other fellow journalists. Then it started. Paul Bettany was the first you got to talk to, his charming english accent had you fascinating. Then followed by the beautiful Elizabeth Olsen, you had a crush on her, she was wearing an all black outfit with lace details on the bust and such a cleavage, as she always wear, you had trouble focusing on your few questions, she was smiling happily and being cheeky, well she was gorgeous! 

After that it went really fast, Laetitia Wright came by, she was extra. Tom Hiddleston gracely walked to you, he was exquisite, you lost yourself in his eyes, this man was the quintessence of the sophistication! 

Then RDJ made his entry on the red carpet, oh god, as much as you wanted to stay professional, the fan in you cried out. This man was a real hero, although he had been through a lot because his past mistakes then he repent and look at him now, he had never rise so high! Selfless, elegant, a little bit crazy, and you loved his sass!!

Then THE man arrived, Sebastian Stan, you saw him from afar, wearing a beautiful black tux, you breathed in and out pacing yourself while waiting for the next cast. Anthony Mackie was following closely Sebastian those two couldn’t go long without one another, and it was way more funny with the two of them. You were finishing with the cute Tom Holland when you catch a glimpse of Sebastian and Anthony with the journalist next to you, Sebastian was staring at you while answering questions, making you nervous, you stammered at Tom Holland one last time. 

“Y/N you look stunning!” Sebastian leaned and swiftly embraced you, making you flushed, he stood there so close to you. With Anthony with him, Sebastian was always a bit more daring.

“Thank you, Good evening Sebastian, Anthony, you both look really great too!" you take them in, your eyes lingering on the steal blue eyes man longer than you should have.

"Good lord Y/N seabass cut me short, you look indeed damn fine!”

You thanked him again, you asked your 1st question, the guys obviously dodged them all, trying not to spoil the movie. Like always they were priceless. Each time you spoke, you could feel Sebastian’s intense gaze on you. He was keeping still being the quiet force he is, Anthony on the other hand being the distracting human he is, couldn’t stop fooling around.

There were lots of people on the red carpet, the cast of course, the managers, the press assistants and the journalists and there crew. Some bumped into each other a few times, for now you had avoid bumping into someone.

Hearing Tom Holland’s voice behind, you stealthily look his way, he was answering questions not far from you, he’s all entourage, as Mackie would say, around him. You took a little step forward your cameraman while Mackie was answering a question. You didn’t want people to step on you or/and push you.

Resuming your questions you saw Sebastian looking behind, then you felt the warmth of his right hand on the middle of your back, he stepped back slightly, moving so that his shoulder was a bit behind you, he was in like a protective stance, making sure no one could crash into you. His scent and warmth were intoxicating, you wanted to lean a bit more to him.

Anthony caught the gesture, not missing a beat he howled at Sebastian. “Look at this gentleman, he stared into the camera, is that ain’t Bucky Barnes’ 40s manners, I’m out!”

Sebastian was laughing, incredibly embarassed but still didn’t move from his stance.

Mark Ruffalo barged in, clasping a hand on Mackie’s shoulder.

“See you later” Sebastian said hopeful as Anthony waved at you on his way to the next reporter.

“Yes, I guess” you mumbled trying to keep calm and professional.

Sebastian was answering the journalist but kept looking at you with a cheeky smile. He came back to his senses quickly as Mackie nudged him, he was being so obvious.

You didn’t see him later though. Crashing in your hotel room’s bed, gutted at the fact that if you weren’t so tired you would have wait and search for him. Scribbling down in your trusty notebook, you groaned at yourself, almost flipping it accross the room.

Tomorrow was the press junket.

It wasn’t your first ride. You’ve been assigned to mostly all the Avengers & Captain America press junkets. At this point the some of the cast were at ease with you, that’s why Mackie and Stan were so friendly to you. Same with the press assistants, they knew you wouldn’t ask silly stuff or try to hard to get a spoiler or scoop.

All the journalists had their lists of questions, it was common to meet with them and the Marvel Press Communication Team to make sure you had not the same. 

Your mind must have drift away thinking about meeting Seb again because you didn’t hear one the question, if you had you would have said something.

Ending the interview with Paul Bettany, Don Cheadle and Pom Klementieff you stepped in the airlock leading to the next interview space - where Anthony Mackie and Sebastian were.

There were the guys’ managers, Liz from the Press Comm, and one fellow journalist. And the journalist actually interviewing the boys. Seeing Sebastian glide his hand into his hair, you stiffened and scribbled in your notebook, missing his wondering glance at you.

Then she asked the question that you didn’t hear earlier. While Athony as answering how comic books were part of his childhood upbringings, Sebastian looked troubled, you knew why, everybody knew.

“I grew up in Communism, so we just had the news.. for 1 hour every evening. So..he laughed it off almost nervously. I didn’t grew up with comics, unfortunately.”

That’s when the Liz wrapped it up.

“Let’s take a 5min break.” The journalist left, Mackie grabbed his water and saw you.

“Ahahaa. Isn’t she the one and only Y/N.”

You grinned, this man was trouble. He stood up and you met him halfway,“How are you doing Anthony?” you asked slightly embracing him.

“Good, good, the all press junket mood ya know. Glad I’m teamed up with Vanilla Ice”, he thumbed up behind him.

“Hello Y/N!” Sebastian shifted on his feet waiting for Mackie to move away from you.

“Sebastian,” you nodded, the embrace was awkward, it obviously was since you had the biggest crush on this guy! His blue eyes locked onto yours for a millisecond, you had to process how to breath again.

Mackie went to talk with his manager, he was hungry as hell.

“I’m so sorry Sebastian about her question, your hand vaguely pointing the journalist chair, if I knew she was going to ask that I would have told her off.”

You were genuinely sorry he had to talk about that part of his past.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s not a secret and it’s part of me so we can’t help it.”

“Yes, but I know you get annoyed at silly question.”

He chuckled and you caught yourself admiring the way he closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, holding his laugh.

“Ok 1min guys” Liz called.

Sebastian softly smiled at you and Mackie barged in, laughing for who knows what.

“Hello Sebastian, Anthony, good to see you again!”

“Same here, same here. Anthony glanced at Sebastian who couldn’t suppress a smile. Still with the notebook I see.”

“I see you’re paying attention, it’s a bit creepy tho that you remember a detail like this one.”

He just shrugged.

It’s true you were used to have your black notebook with you all the time, during all the past press junkets you were always noting questions and some thoughts in it about the movies or else…

Seb could not stop moving during the 10minutes interview, he was way more chatty with you than with others journalists, overcoming Anthony is that even possible.

God knows you tried to stay professional but each time he touched his thighs, you would try not to look or squeeze your own, at one point you thought he might have find out because he kept on doing it! But you shrugged it off.

“How are you going to celebrate?”

Sebastian scratched his beard thinking, you wanted to feel the stubles on your skin, damn, calmed down Y/N!

Mackie leaned in “Well, Sebastian is not the kind of guy who likes to have fun!”

It made you smiled, Sebastian looked embarassed at Mackie’s saying.

“I heard there is an after party not far from here.” You taunted trying to get a juicy intel.

“You sure are well informed,” Miss Y/L/N! Mackie played it mysterious.

“Y/N time’s up.” You heard Liz called.

You look at the flashing countdown behind the boys 1 minute.

They were still laughing but Sebastian cleared his throat, “Depends, it depends he tried to calm Anthony by placing his hand on his friend’s arm, are you coming?” He suddenly asked you, his eyes boring into yours seriously until he remembered you were not alone in the room. He chuckled, Anthony nudging him violently laughing like a maniac.

“Hm I’m pretty sure I’m not allowed at the After.” The blush creeping onto your neck and cheeks betraying your desire to actually go at this after party with Sebastian, and per se Anthony.

“Pretty sure Sebastian over here can have you an invitation! Or I’ll find a way to slip you inside if he doesn’t.”

Shaking your head, you made a mental note to cut that part of the interview.

“Well thank you guys for anwering my questions.” Sebastian smiled seeing you were for once a bit flustered.

“See you at the party,” Mackie danced on his seat. You bumped your fist with his outstretched one, and Sebastian hold up his hand for a high five.

You were surprised as you had heard he didn’t really like skinship. Clapping your hand in his gently he squeezed it a second, not losing the chance to gaze at you. The simple touch, but intense glare sending warmth below your navel.

The following journalist sat on the chair you were a second ago, marking the end of your light banter with Sebastian.

“I have to go to this after party!” You mumbled to yourself, leaving the room for the next.


	2. Chapter 2

You were back at your hotel, this day had been exhausting, fun, but exhausting. Mackie had told The After Party’s place and time but with no invitation what was the point. It’s a Marvel after party - it’s like trying to enter the Met Gala!

Walking in the shower, you started to think about your encountered with Sebastian this past 2 days. The warm water easing your muscles, you took the soap in your hands, lavering it on your body, closing your eyes, you couldn’t stop thinking about Seb.

How he had look at you on the red carpet, the way he would lick his lips and starred at you during interviews. You promptly imagine that your hands where his, caressing your collarbone, brushing the apex of your breasts, circling around your navel, then brushing your heat. Taking a good feel of your left breast, as you slide your fingers between your wet folds, pressing at the entrance, you slipped one knuckle in, slighlty moaning at the sensation, still hoping it was Seb’s fine fingers, you fondled your breasts, slipping in a second finger, you bend, your forehead resting on the cold tiles, as you build up your orgasm, pressing gently against the walls, you started rubbing your clit slowly, until you thought about Seb’s thighs, how his beard would feel between your legs. That did it, you moan loudly,

Hands flat against the tiles, you breathed heavily, chuckling at yourself. 

Drying yourself you slipped into the silk robe the hotel had provided, you put your hair in a messy bun, some strands of hair escaping it, you lotioned your body, watching the news. Then you started working on editing the interviews. After what might be 2 hours, your tummy growled. You had forgot to eat again. You took the room’s phone then you heard a knock on your door, taking your watch from the bedside table you wondered who it could be ans furthermore this late. Tying a bit tighter the belt of the robe, you tiptoed to the door. Opening up slightly, your jaw dropped.

“Hi, Y/N”

“Seb..Sebastian what are you doing here?” You eyes were like saucers

“I know it looks weird, but I was at the After Party and Mackie mentionned you .. I couldn’t get a pass, so I thought.., he lifted his hand holding a paper bag, I’d bring the Party.”

He looked so panicked but at the same time hopeful and confident, you chuckled at the adorable face he pulled at his cheezy last line.

“You should stop hanging out with Anthony, next time I know you’ll roast Tom Holland as much as him.”

He laughed, slightly giving you a look over when he tought you weren’t looking, his eyes stopped on your cleavage, for a second, then focused on the knot at your waist. 

Then you realised Sebastian Stan was in the hallway, waiting at your door and you still didn’t have let him in.

“Shoot, sorry come in,” As he walked past, you smell his musk and perfume, it turned you on so easily that you freaked out a little bit.

*growl* your stomach made himself known,

“Looks like my timing is perfect, Sebastian search in the paper bag, fancy some club sandwich & champagne?”

“Where..*growl* you pressed your hands on your stomach, embarassed

Sebastian made himself at home, unloading the bag on the coffee table surrounded by one armchair and the desk chair, he sat on this latter, "Come on,” he smiled, nodding at the armchair.

You gave in eventually, eating in front of someone was something intimate for you, even more considering the situation. It click then, you quickly overlook your actual state, naked under a silk robe, munching on some delicious club sandwich, drinking a Mimosa, with a hot Sebastian Stan in your hotel room.

*cough*

“You’re okay?” He asked genuinely worried

Tilting your head up and down way too gingerly, you stood up, heading for the bathroom.

“Give me a minute”

Closing the door, letting yourself slide down on your butt.

“Fuck” you whispered.

Your clothes were in the room, you were not going to put the panty you’d wear all day, you were fucked […]

Trying to rearrange yourself, you quickly gave, there was no need, without proper clothes, you’ll still look

…hot, sexy, in need.

Coming back in the main room, you turned to Sebastian, your eyes widenned, your mind was busy processing what was happening that your body didn’t move at all for 5 seconds, enough time for him to read another page.Then suddenly you flung forward for your notebook that Sebastian was reading. 

“Wow,” he said smiling, holding his hand with the notebook away from you

“Please Sebastian give it back..” the silk robe itching up your body as you tried to reach it.

’M sorry I didn’t mean to but it’s the noteboln you carry around during interviews so I was curious.“

"It is, yes, please give it to me.” You almost pleaded.

He gave it back, a little smirk on his face. 

“What did you read exactly?” You asked but in the same time afraid to know his answer. 

“Nothing much, yesterday’s interviews.” He answered

You put the notebook in your bag, you heard Seb sitting on the bed behind you. 

“Oh and there was this list, ..!”

You turned to him in shock, your face soon crimson. 

“Oh my god!” You hide your face with your hands. 

Trying hard to convince yourself this wasn’t happening. You heard him chuckle. 

“It’s okay Y/N, I mean … well I need to know. Do you want this, he paused, to keep going or do you want me to leave?”

You breathed in

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I …”

“Stay .. it’s fine .. I guess.” Removing your hands from your face, Sebastian was still on the bed starring at you, those blue eyes boring into you.

His thick thighs spread as his elbows were resting on them, his hand scratching his trimmed beard, each time he would do that in interviews you would clench your legs together.

“You were ..not meant to read that list”

“I bet…this is some serious journalism..” he taunted trying to lightened the mood

He then reached out for you, you willingly took two steps closer, sliding his hand in yours, he was warm and gentle. Stepping between his thighs he was looking at you searching for any kind of discomfort.

“You’re okay?” the sharp intake of breath betraying you, nodding was a good answer, you were mesmerized by is closeness, still not understanding how this was happening. He made you sat on one of his thigh, you had dreamt of those thighs.

Automatically your hand went around his broad shoulder, to balance yourself, he was still holding one of your hand.

“Y/N, I’d like to hear it from you..Just like in the interview.”

At first you were lost until it clicked “It’s no quite.. the good setup..” you nervously joked, he was still staring at you.

The list. A serie of numbers, each with a question well more like a short demand, soft, heated sexual demands…directed to one person, Sebastian Stan.

Everytime he’d do something hot you’d wrote a number with a demand. It was like an imediate therapy, you had to let it out on paper or else you couldn’t concentrate.

“What’s number 1 Y/N?”


	3. Ambition

“What’s number 1 Y/N?”

“Can I touch ..your hair”

He smiled genuinely, guiding your hand in his hair. It was much shorter than it used to be but still, it was soft and he happened to like that and so did you! You’d dream about tugging on those locks while he’d be down on you.

“Number 2 Y/N?”

“Can you touch me..?

His hands caressing your face, eyes admiring your features as if you were unreal. His thumb brushed your lower lip, your eyes focused on his.

His right hand skimmed up your robe, from your knee to your bare thigh, as you’re hand cupped the back of his neck, breathing accelerating. Skin burning at each touch, you never felt so drawn to someone that you lost every sense of yourself, you didn’t know how to act with him in fear of doing something that would scare him away. You only allow yourself to speak.

He stopped his hand just as his fingers grazed the crease between your thigh and hip.

At this rate your breathing was uneasy, looking at him through alter eyes wondering why he stopped he just looked at you, eyes blown, you could feel he loved your reaction at his touch

"Gosh ask me number 3.” he voice was almost pleading

“Sebastian, can you .. kiss m..” his lips were on yours as soon as the word kiss left yours. Hot and rush, you let a gentle sigh escape your lips, tongues battling for dominance, you regain some senses pressing into the kiss, hands cupping his face.

“Can’t wait for the next and the next..” he breathed between sloppy kisses “but let’s skip 4 and 5”

You gasped against his lips, you knew what 6 was…stopping yourself he looked at you wondering if you were backing up.

“Still good?” You nodded, trying to process what was going to happen

“I have to tell you I’ve seen your look,…at first I don’t know, it was kinda praising, but one time you clenched your legs watching me and I was done for it. So I kept doing it … running my hands, flexing…, expecting your reaction. So please, sweetheart, tell me number 6.”

Your heart was racing, is a confession on loop in your head, but still not fully processing it. He was teasing you, all these times, that hot motherfucker, but still … you made him feel bothered by only clenching your legs…

Your confident self coming back you locked eyes with him. “Can I ride your thigh?”

A gasp escaped your lips as he grabbed your waist and slipped his leg between yours, sitting you down gently on his left thigh. As soon as your unclothe core brush his jean you swallowed a whimper.

Pretty sure his denim was soaked already.

He breathed in deeply, one of his hand on your waist, the other dangerously setting high on your thigh.

Slowly readjusting yourself a crying moan fell from your mouth - his fingers dipped in your waist at that.

His eyes never leaving your face, you moved hesitantly at first, slowly building a rhythm, lips crashing onto yours you gripped on his toned arms for support.

Suddenly he flexed his thigh, sending a jolt in your core, you whimpered, your hands tightening on his shoulders.

Soon encircling his neck with your arms, you lean forward, he groaned at the sight of your back arching making your still cover bum even more visible, you could tell he was holding back, his hands gripping your waist eager to go further up.

You blurted number 7 “Can you undress me?”

“I’ve been itching to untie that knot, he grazed your neck, since you opened the door”

“Seb..” your hand wrapped around his wrist you guide him to your robe. Fingers on the knot he focused on your face, blushed, panting, lids heavy, his hands left your waist to your cheeks bringing in you a searing kiss, he won the dominance fight this time. He was too, looking messy, heavy breathing, jaw clenching, anyone would think you obeyed his rule by reciting your list, but he was playing by yours, never going past your consent. You felt listened, respected it was enlivening, sexy and intimate.

Tugging on the now lost knot, he took his precious time, making you quivering, sliding the robe on your shoulders oh so slowly. Lips on your burning skin, he nipped at your collarbone, you gently pushed him away though, he nudged at your jaw with his nose.

“Bit unfair you get to keep this” you tugged at his shirt

“Didn’t see that on the list, he joked grinning, leaning back he made quick work out of his shirt, there’s a lot to come that isn’t on this list anyway.”

His sentence buzzed right threw your core, expectation.

A whispered fuck escape your lips.

“You’re not following the list … that number is not yet there” Screw the list you thought.

Then his lips were back on your chest, the robe at the edge of your perk breast, he kissed the mound letting his lips brushed the soft skin, tugging on the silk slightly you couldn’t take more of teasing, the robe falling on your thighs covering what was left of your bare body.

He breathed in, taking in the sight of you, your hands on his low abdomen, squeezing just a tad your boobs together.

Slowly brushing your ribs with a warm hand, you took a deep breathe as his mouth enclose one of your nipple. Releasing a moan as soon, he groaned his response. Holding you tighter, you felt him shiver as your hand trailed down his spine, the other making her way down is growing bulge. A whimper escaped his mouth against your skin when your hand pressed against his crotch, fumbling with the many buttons of his jean, you giggle as he lifted you both slightly so he could slip out of it. Sitting back down you encircled his hips with your legs, your robe still covering your lower parts.

His eyes locked on yours he left his hand brushed your thigh again, up, palm warm resting on your pubis, his fingers trailed your folds gently, he pressed his palm then, you squealed, the sensation on your clit while his fingers expertly skimmed along your entry was pure bliss.

Moaning, forehead against his you sighed “let’s skip numbers.” He nipped at your earlobe, your finger outlining his clad member, he moaned in your neck “What’s number 10 Y/N!?”

“Fuck me Sebastian Stan!”


End file.
